1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card reader for reading information recorded on a magnetic card and an IC card. Also, the invention relates to a transaction processing apparatus using a card.
2. Description of Related Art
A card reader is an apparatus for reading information recorded on a card. Cards read by a card reader include magnetic cards, IC cards and the like.
Such a card reader is mounted on, for example, an automatic teller machine (ATM) installed in banks. Identification information of a user is recorded on a card used in ATMs. When a user inserts the card into the card reader mounted on an ATM, the card reader reads identification information recorded on the card. Subsequently, the ATM demands input of a personalized number of the user. When the user uses an input device, such as ten keys, on the ATM to input a personalized number, the ATM sends identification information read by the card reader and the personalized number input by the user to a center system of a bank. The center system performs verification of the person itself on the basis of such information. The center system refers to a user database on the basis of the received identification information, and it is determined whether the input personalized number and a personalized number registered in the database correspond to each other. Results of verification of the person itself are sent to the ATM, where the ATM begins or terminates transactions on the basis of the results of verification of the person itself. When the ATM begins transactions and receives a transaction termination signal from the center system, it returns to a user the card inserted into the card reader.
The card reader comprises a card slot being a card entrance; a card insertion detection sensor for detecting insertion of the card into the card slot; a readout head for reading information recorded on the card; a shutter for closing the card slot after the card is conveyed. When reading of card information is completed, the card slot is opened, and a card conveyance mechanism discharges the card from the card slot.
In some cases, a false card reader is mounted on a front surface of an authentic card reader making a trial for unfairly getting card information of a magnetic card. Such false card reader comprises a memory for storing read information.
When a user is not aware that such false card reader has been mounted, and inserts the card into the card reader thinking that the card reader is a part of an authentic card reader, card information of the user is read by the false card reader. Meanwhile, card information of the card having been inserted into the false card reader is read by the false card reader and conveyed to the authentic card reader, so that card information is sent to a device such as an ATM, on which the authentic card reader is mounted, and a processing is normally carried out.
When the process of reading card information is terminated, the authentic card reader discharges the card. Further, the card is returned to the user through a card slot of the false card reader. Since the card is returned in a normal manner after the termination of the processing, the user is unaware that card information has been unfairly read. Also, card information is in some cases read by the false card reader when the card is returned.
Thereafter, a person having mounted the false card reader dismounts the false card reader from the authentic card reader, and the person reads the unfairly obtained read card information from the memory to counterfeit a card on the basis of the card information.
JP-A-2001-67525 describes a card reader provided with a photosensor or a microwave sensor for the purpose of detecting a foreign body such as false card reader or the like. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,367 describes a card reader provided with a proximity sensor for attaining the same object as that described above. Further, British Publication of Patent Application No. 2351586 describes a card reader provided with a probe coil for detection of metal to attain the same object as that described above. Also, JP-A-8-335253 describes a card reader having a similar configuration to that of the inventions described in these publications, although the card reader is different in object from the inventions. The card reader comprises a magnetoresistive element mounted in the vicinity of a magnetic card insertion/discharge port, and insertion or discharge of a magnetic card is detected making use of a change in output voltage from the magnetoresistive element when the card is inserted or discharged.
Sensors described above to detect a foreign body mounted on a front surface of a card reader involve a problem that detection is not possible depending upon a material of the foreign body.
Also, a foreign body mounted on a front surface of an authentic card reader includes, in some cases, a false inlet in addition to a false card reader described in the paragraph of the prior art.
Such false inlet is constructed such that a card having been inserted into a card reader is caught in the false inlet, when the card is returned, not to be discharged. A user being not aware that the false inlet has been mounted on a front surface of the card reader inserts the card into a card slot of the false inlet. Then the card processing is terminated and a genuine card reader tries to discharge the card, but the card is not discharged since the false inlet is mounted on the front surface of the card reader. Since the card is not discharged although the card processing has been terminated, the user leaves the card reader thinking that the card reader is out of order. Thus, there is caused a problem that a person having mounted the false inlet dismounts the false card slot from the genuine card reader and steals the card left in the false inlet. Cards suffering such damage are irrespective of a type of reading such as magnetic cards, contact type IC cards, non-contact type IC cards, or optical cards.